


Len jedinú

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambition, Confrontations, Decay, Declarations Of Love, Depravity, Despair, Downfall, Escape, F/M, Full Circle, Gambling, Introspection, Lady Stoneheart - Freeform, Lies, Life is game, Littlefinger being his creepy vicious self, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Obsession, On the Run, Outlaw, Pride, Revenge, Unexpected Meeting, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Westeros, stream, thrill seeking, unhinged, winter has come, woods
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Malíček je nútený zdrhnúť z Údolia a ako tak premýšľa nad svojím životom a súčasnými možnosťami, narazí na UnCat. Vyeskaluje to.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Catelyn Tully Stark





	Len jedinú

Poznal muža, čo hovoril, že každý klam sa časom odhalí. Že zatĺkanie, zhadzovanie viny na ostatných, vymýšľanie vysvetlení, ktoré by pasovali k realite, sa len nabaľujú jedno na druhé. Nikdy nezaplátajú všetko, nikdy nezodpovedajú všetky otázky a nikdy neodvedú pozornosť všetkých pýtajúcich sa. Nič nezapadne do minulosti, nepremlčí sa. Podvod sa nevyrovná pravde a tak bude odhalený. A čím neskôr tým väčšia je skaza. Potom naň vždy významne pozrel, starý nafúkanec ukolísaný svojím úspechom a svojimi ilúziami. Zaujímavé, že tie až do konca neprekukol.

Ale než ten prišiel, musel pred ním byť úslužný, veď vďačil za všetko. Že za všetko... Nikto neurobil jeho prácu zaň, nikto zaň nemyslel, nechápal sa príležitostí a nevytváral si vlastné, neriskoval (no dobre, riskoval, ale on riskoval dohadovaním nepredstaviteľného) a opakovane nevstával po tom, čo ho svet od kolísky zrážal na kolená. Samozrejme, že potreboval, aby mu iní ľudia niečo poskytli. Ale vynaložil viac snahy, než väčšina z nich kedy musela, či sa unúvala. Bol schopný zosnovať veci, o ktorých sa im ani nesnívalo. A aj tak sa naň hľadelo blahosklonne a povýšene. A starý muž so samoľúbym úsmevom dookola omieľal svoje múdro.

Nachádzal priam fyzické uspokojenie v snahe vyvrátiť toto tvrdenie. Bola to jeho najlepšia zručnosť, najväčšia pýcha, tajný pôžitok vedomia, že všetci zvrchovaní sú mu hračkami, že stojí nad nimi a ani o tom nevedia. Že všetky sľubované katastrofy napokon postihnú ich a nie jeho – strojcu. A dokonca ho to úprimne bavilo. Bledli pri tom skoro všetky ostatné rozkoše. Neprešiel deň, kedy popri napredovaní za svojím hlavným cieľom niekomu nemotal hlavu len pre to, že mu to prišlo vtipné a bol zvedavý, aká nehoráznosť mu ešte prejde.

Rád si hovoril, že je to len tréning. Málokto je však závislý na tréningu, na nebezpečenstve, na vedomí, že to možno práve prehnal a o to opojnejšom triumfe. Na neistote. Na občasnom zlyhaní poháňajúcom k ďalšiemu pokusu, ktorý už musí byť lepší. Prehral... Veľa (priveľa, zastenal pomedzi myšlienky hlas patriaci možno dievčaťu a možno žene). Ale vždy bolo čo vyhrať. Možnosť, že každý deň bol len oddialením, že v tejto svojej výzve ešte neuspel, bola vlastne vzrušujúca. Ďalej a ďalej, mystifikovať po stupienkoch až k samotnému trónu a ešte ďalej. Oklame aj tie čepele, rýdzosť železa, ktorou sa hrdili všetci tí rozmaznanci a svalnatí obmedzenci ako ten severan. Pero mocnejšie meča. Slovo mocnejšie meča. Peniaz mocnejší. Petyr mocnejší než všetci ostatní. Najmocnejší.

Nuž. Čo ako sa ešte mohol oháňať (zatiaľ, usmieval sa starý duch v hlave neodbytne) stovkami menších úspešných intríg, nikým nerozmetaných, nikým nepovšimnutých, tá hlavná lavína, ktorú spustil, ho dobehla. Brynden „Prekliata Ryba“ Tully zabúchal na Krvavú bránu so svojou charizmou, dôveryhodnosťou a správami z odboja a celý gambit v Údolí bol v ťahu. Nie, že by nechápal, prečo to urobila. Ale takto s ním vydrbať... Práve ona! Myslel si, že si získal jej oddanosť, že keď na ňom závisela a on pre ňu odkrýval taje hry, vzhliadala k nemu, ako Cat nevzhliadala nikdy. Tak mladá, práve ako jej matka tesne pred tým, než sa všetko pokazilo. Mala to byť druhá, lepšia šanca. Nevedel si vybrať, či v nej chce vidieť dcéru, ktorú mal mať, s chytrosťou zdedenou po ňom a pôvabom po Cat, alebo v nej chce lepšiu Cat. Čo tak obe? Na dvojtvárnosť bol odborník, paradoxy suspendované v jednom mieste naraz, prepletené na nerozlíšenie. Vlasy, čo boli ryšavé a tmavé zároveň. Jedno z toho však bolo ilúziou, do ktorej sa lapil. Hľa, hranice i preň... Ešte sa od neho nechala uistiť o krokoch, ktoré ich, nie len jeho, ich komplot ochránia pred strýkom nebohej Lysy. A potom ich všetky zmarila. Keby aspoň Robin už nebol nažive... Boli by v tom spolu, nevyvliekla by sa. Ale poza jeho chrbát znižovala dávky a robila všetko preto, aby to neduživé slabomyseľné vtáčatko prežilo, hoci jej sľúbil Údolie s Harrym „Dedičom“ a ešte viac. Po tréningu s hôrnym chlapcom mohla dostať samotného draka.

Chcel jej rozrezať bieloskvúcu pokožku až na dreň srdca, pretože tam zasiahla jeho a uznanlivo zatlieskať zároveň. Chcel jej kľaknúť k nohám, už tak raz kľačal, zovrieť krehko a nadpozemsky pôsobiace dlane, pritisnúť pery k prstom voňajúcim citrónmi, cukrom a čímsi nepopísateľným, z čoho sa točila hlava a hocakými prostriedkami ju prinútiť ostať s ním. Neopúšťaj ma, Sansa. Ty nie. Po tom všetkom (po tom všetkom, prikývla za jeho privretými viečkami, hladina tichej vody tvrdá ako kameň, zľadovatelá, ostrejšia než všetky železné meče).

A tak utekal. Ani exil nebol dosť, mal ich totiž v pätách. Nechápal, ako vlastne unikol z Údolia. Asi šťastie. Ešte ho nevyplytval všetko a tak sa mu každá kvapka náhlila uľahčiť cestu, aby, až sa minú, pristál v ešte väčšom lajne. Prečo nie? Nikdy nič nerobil polovičato. S prázdnymi rukami sa aj tak blufuje najzaujímavejšie. A on ešte nedohral. Ešte nie. Dokým dýcha, hra pokračuje, aj keby sa hralo len o popol.

Popolu bolo naokolo naozaj dosť. Popolu a snehu. V šere zamračenej olovenej oblohy a dlhých tieňov vyzerali rovnako. Dúfal, že v nejakej usadlosti získa nového koňa a jedlo. Našiel však len vypálené polia a opustené ruiny, v ktorých mu peniaze boli na nič. Ach áno, vojna, ktorú rozpútal. Zasmial by sa, keby mu nedrkotali zuby. Kôň to vzdal pred niekoľkými dňami, nuž šiel peši. Niesol so sebou málo, ale strata rýchlosti a tepla boli dôvodom na starosti. Ušiel žalostne málo a už sa zvečerievalo. Stratil náskok, teraz sa už mohol spoliehať len na ukrývanie. Hľadal miesto, kde by sa mohol zložiť a rozložiť oheň, na ktorom si dnes nemal čo zohriať. Koňacina, ktorú zvládol uniesť, mu došla včera. Nebolo to po prvý raz, čo bol o hlade. Vedel, že ešte pár dní by vydržal, ale za týchto okolností nechcel spoliehať len na pátranie po civilizácii. Mal ešte dýku. Ak by sa mu podarilo zostrojiť udicu...

Tok jeho myšlienok preťal výjav ani vyšklbnutý zo spomienky. Aby aj šťastie uchované v minulosti ako chrobák v jantári, bolo tu vonku skalené (a kto ho skalil, opýtal sa v mysli chlapec, ktorého zranil cudzí meč, ale zabil on sám).

Vŕby už neboli odeté do strapcov voňavého striebro-zeleného lístia, mäkká tráva zmizla. Z vyhriatych kaskád sa nenáhlila voda, čo sa perlila v medených lúčoch skoro tak krásne ako jej smiech, keď naň čakala svieža a vypínajúca sa ako rákosie, v ktorom sa skrývala aj s maškrtami (daj ochutnať, už nemám, nevadí poznám spôsob). Vtedy ju pobozkal. Brala to ako hru, kým on vážne, ale pobozkal. Ešte si to živo pamätal - čerešne a cukor a ešte čosi nepopísateľné.

Rákosie zvädlo a vyschlo na trud. Aj smiech utíchol. Ticho bolo bezútešné. A kým vtedy sa jej vlasy v zapadajúcom slnku zmenili na ozajstnú aureolu, teraz zas odrážali úfnosť zimného prísvitu. Šedivé po prežitej hrôze.

„Cat?“

Pohla sinavými rozpukanými perami (ako by asi chutili teraz) a Petyr sa pristihol pri očakávaní, že pri tom pohybe sa jej rozškrabaná tvár rozdrolí až na kosť, krehká a zotletá ako list z predošlej jesene. Nestalo sa. Zúboženú kožu a svaly fľakaté smrťou držala pokope vytrvalá iskra v očiach. Nie radostná, akú pamätal, ale záštiplne stravujúca. Musel odvrátiť zrak späť k jej ústam. Zvuk čo vyšiel bol príliš tichý a chrapľavý, aby rozoznal čo hovorí. Pohľad mu skĺzol k nezahojenej rane na krku, ktorú zodratá tkanina nezvládala zakryť. Poháňaný snáď nevierou prikročil bližšie. Žiaden krutý prelud. Napriek tomu, že nebolo pochýb o správach z Dvojčiat, nejakým spôsobom tu pred ním stála.

„Čo ti to urobili...“

Šepol s nefalšovaným zármutkom, pretože bytosť pred ním stojaca bola úplne a nenávratne zničená. Toľká škoda. Obzvlášť teraz, keď prišiel o Sansu. Bolo to horšie, než keď sa dozvedel o Krvavej svadbe, o detailoch, nad ktorými nemal žiadnu kontrolu.

Vychutnával si, že táto hra je celá jeho, ale to, čo sa tam Cat stalo, v pláne nebolo a potvrdzovalo opak. Prinútiť k úteku, či zajať iste. Potom by si ju opustenú napokon vzal pod ochranné krídla on. Matka a dcéra by sa zvítali, mal by ich obe, dokonalé a zbožňujúce, tak podobné a zároveň rozdielne, radosť ukájať sa raz jednou a raz druhou a mohol predstierať, že nič z toho, čo sa stalo po porážke Brandonom Starkom, nikdy nebolo...

„Urobil.“

Zachrčala a bodla ho kostnatým ukazovákom ako vtáčím drápom do pŕs.

„Ty.“

Cúvol, preľaknutý jej slovami i dotykom mŕtvolnej ruky. Bola nevýslovne bledá, zošúverená. A brutálna. Cat nikdy nebývala tak brutálna. Tak príkra a útočná. Vydráždená. Nenávistná. A sústredená naň. Takmer sa stratil v tých strašných blčiacich očiach. Srdce sa mu rozbúšilo prudšie.

„Čo tým myslíš, Cat?“

Hra bola inštinkt. Hra o jej priazeň ten najjatrivejší. Sansa bola preň stratená. Ale táto zatrpknutá krvilačná odhodlaná žena... Potreboval ju dostať na svoju stranu. Z čoho ho viní? Vyhovorí jej to. Zabili ju v Dvojčatách, no teraz tú stála živá a obviňovala ho z toho. To znelo povedome...

„Ja by som nikdy...“

Ach áno, nespočetne krát popravený Bleskový lord. Už dlho o ňom neboli žiadne správy. Nahradili ich hlásenia o Kameňosrdci. Vešala každého, kto mohol mať nejaký podiel na Krvavej svadbe, či oponoval vzbure Severu. A napokon zrovnala so zemou miesto, v ktorom ju obrali o všetko. Celú dobu bola tu v lesoch, nemohla sa dozvedieť nič navyše k tomu, čo bolo verejné. Lord pobočník sa spriahol s vazalmi jej syna a tí ho zradili. Lord pobočník...

„Spoluvina? Freyovci a Boltonovci vás zradili v spolupráci s Tywinom Lannisterom. S Malou radou to však nepreberal.“

Chytil ju za tú ruku a po chrbte mu prebehli zimomriavky. Pevne ju zovrel v dôvernom geste, naliehavo ako topiaci sa.

„Nič s tým nemám, prisahám. Keby som vedel...“

„Brynden. Povedal mi pravdu.“

Už zase on?! Cestou do Údolia ju mohol stretnúť, ale v tom čase ešte nevedel o Petyrovom poťahovaní za nitky. Len to, čo bolo všeobecne známe. To uhrá.

„Čo presne ti povedal? Nie, budem hádať. Že som bol odmenený lordstvom Tridentu, čo je samo o sebe podozrivé a za celú tú dobu som nič nepodnikol, čo podozrenia potvrdzuje. Ale pomsta vyžaduje čas, Cat. Obzvlášť, keď je pozícia moci neistá. Ten titul som získal za uzavretie spojenectva s Vysokou záhradou. To vám veľmi nepomohlo, pravda, no nemal som na výber. A po masakri v Dvojčatách som odišiel. Podarilo sa mi aj zachrániť Sansu. Joffrey je mŕtvy vďaka mne. Trpaslík, s ktorým ju spútali, obvinený a poštvaný proti svojej rodine. Pôvodne mal byť popravený, aby bola opäť slobodná a jeho útek tomu zabránil, ale smrti neunikne. Tvoju dcéru som medzitým dostal do bezpečia. Aj na ostatných príde...“

„Včera mi to povedal. O liste, Lyse, jej synovi, Jonovi Arrynovi, Nedovi... Všetko. Hľadá ťa Údolie aj Bratstvo.“

Strnul. Čosi povolilo pod jeho nohami.

„Ako si mohol?“

Hľadel na ňu, zmorenú a sršiacu neukojiteľným rozhorčením. V popolavej práchnivosti jej čŕt bola nezdolnosť a v lesku očí odhodlanie. Požiar v ruinách meniaci vznešenosť na nebezpečnú zvrátenosť. Osudovo. Čosi povolilo v ňom.

„Ty vieš ako.“

Odpovedal temne.

„Kameňosrdce, bez milosti trestajúca všetkých, čo jej ukrivdili, bez ohľadu na cenu. Počul som o tom, čo sa stalo pred pár týždňami v Dvojčatách. Urobilo to na mňa nesmierny dojem.“

Ešte stále zvieral jej ruku, ale jednu dlaň uvoľnil a pomaly dvíhal.

„Byť tam tak tiež a vidieť to. Vedieť, že si to ty. Pozrieť na teba a nájsť...“

Končekmi prstov zľahka prešiel po jej líci, bez zaváhania, bez zachvenia, tak ako učil dievčatá v jeho službách. On sa ani nemusel snažiť.

„Spriaznenosť.“

Nezachvela sa však ani ona. Jej druhá ruka sa drsne zovrela okolo jeho zápästia, tvrdá tiaž skaly. Dotyk pálil, akoby sa o ňu naozaj oškrel.

„Patríš medzi nich. Zradil si moju rodinu, uvrhol skazu na môj domov. Na celú ríšu...“

„Tak ako oni na mňa! Ponížili, poobviňovali a odkopli ako prašivého psa. Akoby všetko predošlé priateľstvo a uistenia nikdy neboli. Akoby som ja nebol nikým. Malíček, ten úbohý panák, dobrý len na opovrhnutia hodné službičky. Tak som s tými službičkami všetkým ukázal. Že som lepší. Ty si v tom bola s nimi. “

Výraz mu z rozhorčeného znežnie, do hlasu vleje naliehavosť, ktorá ho samého prekvapí.

„Ale tebe som odpustil. Nemohol som inak. Mysliac na tú zásnubnú noc, keď si za mnou prišla...“

Zamračí sa.

„Neprišla...“

On nepočúva, slová sa z neho hrnú nezastaviteľne.

„A na všetky dni. Neustále. Pomsta a ty, to má poháňalo. Všetko som urobil, aby som sa k tebe mohol vrátiť. A teraz môžem. Spolu...“

„Žiadne spolu!“

„Prosím, vždy som ťa miloval. A ty mňa...“

„Láska? Lož. Možno jej veríš. No tvoje činy... Dosť klamstiev.“

Schytí ho za okraje plášťa a pritiahne bližšie tak prudko, že zhíkne.

„Vnútri mŕtvy a prehnitý. Ako ja zvonka. Dve kamenné srdcia.“

Zachrčí mu tesne pri uchu. Cítiť ju krvou, popolom a ešte čímsi.

„Cat...“

„Zachránila som ťa.“

Odstrčí ho a on pocíti tvrdý dych vyrážajúci dopad. Ľad pripomína tie nepadnúce oceľové pláty, ale praská a pod ním čaká mrazivá voda. Bodá skoro tak ako meč (Brandon prosím nie veď je to len chlapec, počul dievčenský výkrik pomedzi rytmus rieky a svojho slabnúceho srdca). Šedá, zastretá rozviatymi zdrapmi a vlasmi ako bojovník zbrojou sa nevzdiali zo zorného poľa, lež celkom ho vyplní. Je prekvapivo ťažká a on zoslabnutý a dočista vyvedený z miery. Pohľad jej blčí ako posledný požiar a ten ho schvacuje napriek ľadovému zomknutiu vôkol. Odpovedá rovnako, o posadnutosti a odhodlaní vie všetko.

„Ca...“

„Napravím to.“

Pohľad stvrdne, všetko stvrdne, iné možnosti nadobro vyčerpané, akoby mu až to umožnilo spamätať sa a vybičovať k odporu. V stávke je všetko a hrá s absolútnym nasadením. S Brandonom? Kdeže, naozaj všetko do zápasu dáva až teraz. Zabiť.

Studený špľachot, vŕzgot stuhnutých údov, skál a kríh, škrabúce franforce a nechty, štekliace pramene na jeho lícach a v očiach, mŕtvolná pokožka šmátrajúcich rúk na jeho obnaženom hrdle. Ľudská oceľ má najtuhšie zovretie. Ako kameň. Zabiť.

Vždy bojoval o ňu a teraz... S ňou. Najviac, čo mu kedy venovala. A je to o toľko intenzívnejšie než opitá užialená noc jej zásnub (A aj to s tebou bol niekto iný, len si si to nechcel priznať, vyčítavo pripomína iná červenovlasá žena, tá s uplakanými očami a tak mdlá v porovnaní so sestrou). A v tom akoby vrcholilo všetko bytie. V bodnutí dýkou (napriek vzhľadu krváca), jej strate, udierajúcej pästi, kopanci, vycerených zuboch, v žalúdku tisnúcom sa do mliaždeného krku, v pálení za očami, v snahe udržať sa nad hladinou, neľútostnej zúrivosti. Chvíľami má navrch. Slabnú obaja. Vníma útržkovito a ostro zároveň. Hlava sa mu krúti od nedostatku vzduchu aj neúnosného vytrženia. Zabiť.

Akoby nebolo tesnejšieho spútania, úplnejšieho privlastnenia než v zmárnení jej, či jeho, či oboch... Je to na smiech. Je to na zaplakanie. Zabiť.

Len ponurá slasť prehry. Lebo nech už tu dnes zomrie ktokoľvek, on prehrá, prehrá, prehrá. Až to skončí, už nebude o čo hrať, ni s kým. Všetko berie zničujúca nenávisť. Žiadne ďalšie iné naplnenie. Len jedinú ju má. Tak teda do dna. Zabiť.

Možno preto jeho ruky ochabnú skôr, možno zvráti hlavu dozadu a v nemom výkriku miesto vzduchu prehĺta kalnú vodu z vlastnej vôle.


End file.
